quickdrawcampfandomcom-20200213-history
Carl
Carl Bilancione is a male contestant who competed in Quick D.R.A.W. Season 1. Origin Carl Bilancione is a male contestant from Survivor: Africa, the third season of the long-running reality TV show Survivor. Carl was the leader of the Older Samburu Alliance and was targeted by the younger members of his tribe for being too wealthy, and thus undeserving of the prize money. He was ultimately eliminated third, placing 14th overall. Carl's performance in the season, as well as his pose in the intro of the season, became an in-joke between his user, Wuggle and several of his close friends who also watched Survivor. Carl's portrayal in Quick D.R.A.W. is based on the descriptions of the two Samburu alliances given by Din0 and Towno, referring to them as "Boomers" and "Gen Xers" respectively. Appearance Carl is a picture of Carl Bilancione, taken directly from his official profile photo for Survivor: Africa, which has been given stick figure limbs. Personality Retrieved from CBS.com Born in Chelsea, Massachusetts, Carl Bilancione grew up in Brooklyn, New York and Selden, Long Island, and currently lives in Winter Springs, Florida. Bilancione attended Fairleigh Dickinson University, where he earned both a Bachelor of Science and a dental degree. He currently owns his own private dental practice in Winter Park, Florida.1 Bilancione is an avid sports fan, photographer, scuba diver and marathon runner. He has competed in and completed more than six marathons, including the New York Marathon, London Marathon, Disney Marathon and Marine Corps Marathon. He has a passion for sports photography, and enjoys photographing his beloved New York Yankees and Orlando Magic. Carl Bilancione describes himself as highly competitive, vivacious and personable. He is a member of the American Dental Association, the Florida Dental Association, the International Congress of Oral Implantology (he holds Mastership Status) and the International Society of Freelance Photographers. He is also the official photographer for The Downtown Athletic Club of Orlando, which presents the Dick Butkus Award honoring the best linebacker in college football. Bilancione has been happily married to wife Deborah, and they have two children, Jessica and Bryan. His birth date is June 20, 1955. Gameplay In the season, Carl '''began on the powerful Honest Hourglasses team, which helped him remain safe for numerous pre-merge eliminations. On day one, he made his first move by forming a majority alliance consisting of Yolky and Whitey, CAPS LOCK, Potatop and Waffler. Two of these allies, Yolky/Whitey and CAPS LOCK were very important to '''Carl's '''longevity in the game. Early on, '''Carl '''acted extremely dumb on purpose to not be seen as a target. He barely tried in challenges, and constantly said on the server itself and in the alliance chat that he didn't know what was going on. At the Hourglasses' first elimination, '''Carl '''didn't pay attention to who was bad at challenges on his team as part of his strategy, so Yolky/Whitey told him to vote PBJ Time out of the game, which he agreed to. He was trying to lay low and didn't want to come off to others as calling all of the shots, at least not yet. The teams then swapped, and '''Carl '''was once again put into a good position. Yolky/Whitey and CAPS LOCK, two of his allies, stayed on the Hourglasses alongside him. Once the teams swapped, '''Carl '''pulled My OC Bomb into the alliance, believing he wasn't much of a strategic threat and would vote whoever the others said. The Hourglasses went up for elimination for a second time, which wasn't a big issue for '''Carl '''and his alliance, since they had a 4-2 majority. Instead of voting out someone like Californium, who was worse at challenges (at the time), '''Carl '''flipped the script, and told his alliance to blindside Candy Corn out of the game. His alliance was hesitant, however '''Carl '''was dead-set on voting Candy Corn out, and wouldn't vote anyone else. At the elimination, Candy Corn played an extra vote, but it was worthless because he still was eliminated anyway. However, '''Carl '''received Californium and Candy Corn's two votes, which scared him at first, but he soon realized it was due to his lackluster challenge performance, and not his underlying strategy. This move by '''Carl '''should have made him seem like a strategic threat, however at the merge, everyone seemed to gloss over it and focused on taking others out of the game. Right before the merge, '''Carl '''won his only challenge, giving him the final Yellow Face token, which would greatly help him in the future. '''Carl '''made it to the merge! Woo! He was a bit lucky that his team only ever went up for elimination twice, however if his team was up for elimination more times, he still had the majority anyway, so he would have been fine. At the merge, '''Carl '''invited Soldery into the alliance. He then officially removed Waffler from the alliance, who was swapped to another team earlier, because he knew how Waffler's user acted with strategy in the game, and felt it was better of to use him as a meat shield rather than an ally member. Also at this time, '''Carl '''planted the seed for his biggest move in the game, where he stated multiple times over the next two weeks that he would be quitting at the final nine. This was simply just mind-games from '''Carl, '''and he was hoping people would fall for it. At the first elimination, '''Carl '''and his alliance voted for Waffler to leave the game, because he thought Waffler would flip to another alliance. He also used his Teardrop at this elimination, which was useless, but he didn't want to be the first boot at the merge under any circumstance, because he felt it would be embarrassing. The next elimination is where '''Carl's '''very... strange strategic prowess began to emerge. At this elimination, '''Carl '''and his alliance decided to split the vote. '''Carl '''and another member of the alliance voted for Potatop, another former ally that was becoming increasingly strong at challenges, making him a big threat. However, '''Carl '''also used his Extra Vote on Hotline, a seemingly non-entity. '''Carl's '''user wanted to give Hotline a vote, because he had a perfect game and he wanted to get back at him for winning Discord Incredible Cool Kamp instead of him. Unknowingly to '''Carl, '''this extra vote caused a tie, between Soldery, one of his allies, and Chomp Call. '''Carl '''did this Extra Vote shenanigan not only to get back at Hotline's user for winning Discord Incredible Cool Kamp, but also to make himself look more stupid to the other contestants. '''Carl '''and his alliance voted Chomp Call at the re-vote, which was obvious, but Hotline decided to quit immediately after, meaning '''Carl '''cast the only vote for Hotline, at the absolute last time he could. He was very proud of that move. Anyway, at the final ten, '''Carl '''and his rag-tag alliance decided to put all of their votes on another strong challenge player, Californium. However, this move backfired, and their ally My OC Bomb was voted out instead. After this vote, '''Carl '''didn't really care they were gone because they were the weakest member of the alliance, and although they would be a great goat to bring to the end and win against, he wasn't thinking that far ahead, because he was a very old man. Also around this time, '''Carl '''joined an alliance with Potatop and McBRUHnalds. Now, it was the final nine, which meant it was time for '''Carl's '''master plan to go into action. He asked 24-Hour Clock to make sure '''Carl '''didn't win the challenge, so he was eligible to be voted out. After he was up for elimination, '''Carl '''left the Quick Draw Discord server, to try to get everyone to vote for him. His strategy was to get every single player, including his alliance, to vote for himself, so he could vote one of his alliance members out (CAPS LOCK). However, his alliance didn't want to vote for '''Carl, '''so the plan was changed. The alliance put their votes on Space Ball. When the elimination begun, '''Carl '''rejoined the server, and it was clear that the opposing alliance had no idea '''Carl '''wasn't quitting the game. They voted for him, but since '''Carl '''used his Yellow Face token, he was safe from the tie between Space Ball and Californium. At the tie-breaker, '''Carl '''tried to get his alliance to vote for Californium, the bigger threat, however the alliance didn't listen to him, and voted Space Ball out. ''This made Carl extremely mad.'' Right after the elimination, 'Carl '''flipped to the opposing alliance, consisting of Desperate Indicator and Californium. He spent a long time getting the two of them to trust him, and he was accepted into the alliance. Although it seems like '''Carl '''got rid of his numbers advantage, he was still also allied with Potatop and McBRUHnalds, giving him the majority, 5-3. At the next elimination, '''Carl '''told his alliance to split the vote between Yolky and Whitey and Soldery. At the same time, however, the Hourglasses alliance was trying to get Desperate Indicator to vote '''Carl '''out of the game, but Desperate Indicator sent the screenshots to '''Carl, '''making him extremely angry. '''Carl '''left the Hourglasses alliance chat, and the ''Night Lounge! Unknowingly to '''Carl '''though, Yolky and Whitey switched up his tokens, and played his Immunity on himself, and not Soldery. This was the fatal mistake that '''Carl '''made which got him eliminated from the game. Ultimately, he was voted out with one and a half votes against him, because '''Carl '''played his extra vote and Teardrop token, but it wasn't enough to save him. Perhaps if '''Carl '''stayed with the Hourglasses alliance, he would have made it further in the game, but he wanted to get one of the old alliance members out of the game, since they were too strong in challenges. If '''Carl's '''blindside of Yolky and Whitey worked out, it is possible that '''Carl '''would go on to win the game. And that was the tale of the best player in QUICK D.R.A.W.: Season One! Trivia * '''Carl is one of the two players that were confirmed for Season 1. The other being Yellow Square. * Carl is the only PNG character in QUICK D.R.A.W.'s first season. * Carl is the first contestant of any camp to leave the camp's Discord server as part of a strategy to get votes cast against him, only to play an immunity token. * '''Carl '''is canonically gay, as revealed in his final words. ** This is odd, as '''Carl '''in real life is not gay. Perhaps this is a different '''Carl? '''Maybe... his clone?! ** He is dating fellow contestant, Potatop. * DangerDin0 made a QUICK D.R.A.W. tier list, where '''Carl '''was listed as his favorite player. Category:Contestants Category:Season 1 Competitor Category:Male Category:Honest Hourglasses Category:Merge Category:Eliminated Category:8th Place